Way Back Into Love
by babychoi137
Summary: Seberat apapun rintangan yang kita hadapi. Cinta yang tulus dan sejati akan menunjukkan kita pada tempat yang sesungguhnya. Bad summary, KYUMIN, GS, newbie. So, DLDR!. RnR please..


**Way back into love**

**.**

**Park Jaehee**

**.**

**KyuMin, SiBum, and other cast**

**.**

**Romance, hurt/comfort.**

**.**

**Rate T**

**.**

**All cast belong to their God.**

**.**

**TYPO(s), Genderswitch**

**.**

**A/N : I hope you like this. I'm so sorry if this fanfic is bad. I need your comment, I will try to make a good fanfic, later. So, say your mind about this fanfic. Thanks ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_^*^ Happy Reading ^*^_**

Sinar matahari sudah tak berani menampakkan diri, mendorong sinar rembulan di kegelapan malam agar muncul menyinari sebagian bumi. Bintang yang tersebar di angkasa menampilkan sinar yang berkilau, begitu senada dengan gemerlap sinar lampu di tepi jalanan yang ramai. Hilir mudik para pejalan kaki yang menikmati indahnya kota Paris di malam hari semakin memperhangat suasana malam tersebut.

Sungguh begitu indahnya suasana kota mode tersebut malam ini. Namun suasana itu tak selaras dengan suasana seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah keramaian tersebut. Matanya yang memandang tak tentu arah begitu menunjukkan suasana hatinya malam ini. Bahkan tak jarang sesekali terdengah helaan napas kegelisahan.

Seorang wanita cantik berbalutkan sebuah jaket biru dengan merek dagang terkenal di Paris tersebut berjalan menyusuri tepian jalan kota. Wanita yang baru saja lulus dari Universitas terkemuka di Perancis tersebut bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin. Wanita berdarah asli Korea Selatan yang telah menjalani hidup di kota tersebut sejak 2 tahun yang lalu untuk kelanjutan pendidikannya itu terlihat begitu tak tenang. Pikirannya menerawang pada berbagai kemungkinan akan masalah yang dihadapinya baru-baru ini.

Sungmin kembali mendesah mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya kini. Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat merindukan seseorang yang dicintainya. Namun entah mengapa Sungmin hanya mendapatkan pil pahit atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sudah sekitar 2 minggu ini, orang tersebut begitu sulit untuk dihubungi bahkan untuk sekedar mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya. Berbagai cara telah Sungmin coba baik melalui pesan, telepon maupun _e-mail_. Tak ada satupun yang terbalas, membuat perasaan Sungmin menjadi tak nyaman.

_'Nae sarangeun saeppalgan rose. Jigeumeun areumdapgetjiman… …'_

Sebuah lantunan musik dari dalam saku jaketnya membuat pikirannya yang melayang tertarik kembali dalam kenyataan hidupnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengambil sumber musik tersebut lalu jari-jarinya yang lentik tersebut segera menggeser tombol hijau pada layar benda yang diketahui sebagai ponsel miliknya.

"_Yeoboseyo.._" sapa Sungmin dengan nada suara yang lemah.

"_Yeoboseyo_.. Sungmin~_ah_" tanggap seseorang yang berada di seberang sana.

"_Ne_?" Sungmin balas menanggapinya dengan malas.

"_Wae geurae_? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Orang tersebut bertanya setelah mendengar suara Sungmin.

"_Aniyo_. Aku hanya merasa lelah saja, _Eonni._"

"_Eoh?_ Kalau begitu kau harus segera beristirahat dan.. Ah, kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"_Molla~yo._ Aku.. Aku.." Sungmin merasa tak sanggup untuk berbicara. Dirinya seperti masih ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang berada dalam pikirannya.

"_Wae_?.. Kau harus segera kembali, Sungmin~_ah_. Kau tak ingin menghadiri acara pernikahan _Eonni_mu ini _eoh_? Dan bukankah pendidikanmu telah selesai 1 minggu yang lalu?"

"_Ne.. Keundae_.."

"_Aish_! Kau ini.. Pokoknya _Eonni_ tak akan menerima penolakan. Jika kau menyayangi _Eonni_. Bagaimanapun juga kau akan datang. _Arratchi_!"

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat setelah menerima panggilan tersebut terputus secara sepihak. Bukan karena dia tak menginginkan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Hanya saja..

Sungmin kembali melangkah menuju tempat tinggalnya selama 2 tahun hidup di Paris. Sebuah apartemen sederhana namun terkesan mewah karena _desain interior_ yang begitu menakjubkan, apartemen bernuansa _calm and elegant_ yang sekiranya mampu membuat orang lain nyaman untuk berlama-lama di sana.

Sungmin berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar yang tak kalah indah dan nyamannya. Kamar yang didesain khusus dengan barang-barang dan bagian kamar yang berwarna coklat yang semakin menambah kesan kemewahan namun tak meninggalkan begitu saja konsep dari apartemen tersebut.

Ia menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya, lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah _frame_ foto yang berada di atas nakas –di samping tempat tidur tersebut. Foto yang menampilkan seorang lelaki yang sedang mencium pipi seorang wanita yang tengah asyik meminum secangkir _Vanilla late Coffee. _Sungmin tersenyum sedu melihat itu, ia kembali mengingat lelaki yang berada dalam foto tersebut –lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kyuhyun~_ah_. _Eotteokhaji?_" Sungmin mengajak berbicara pada sosok lelaki yang ada dalam foto tersebut. Namun tentu saja apa yang baru saja dilakukannya adalah sia-sia. Lelaki bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun tersebut tak ada dalam jangkauannya.

Ingin sekali Sungmin segera kembali ke Seoul. Namun Sungmin selalu teringat perkataan yang sering dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya. _"Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu pergi ke Seoul sendiri. Begitu banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Dan aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi hal yang buruk padamu. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Sungmin~_ah_". _Seperti itulah yang dikatakan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, bahkan rasa cintanya itu membuat Kyuhyun rela mengambil cuti untuk mengantar Sungmin hingga sampai di Paris dan menemani wanita itu selama beberapa hari untuk memastikan kondisi sekitar tempat tinggal Sungmin.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas hamparan kasur tempat tidurnya, menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Dalam benaknya, Sungmin berpikir bahwa dirinya tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun kecewa jika dia pergi ke Seoul sendiri. Namun ia tak mungkin untuk tidak menghadiri acara pernikahan kakak kandungnya tersebut dan lagi, bagaimana Sungmin memberitahu Kyuhyun jika untuk menghubungi lelaki itu saja sulit.

"Mungkin jika dengan sedikit kejutan atau hadiah untuknya. Dia tak akan marah padaku. Yah, begitu. Aku akan segera kembali ke Seoul jika begitu" Akhirnya Sungmin dapat menentukan pilihannya. Bagaimanapun setiap apa yang kita ambil selalu memiliki nilai negatif maupun positif. Dan kita harus bisa mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang kita pilih.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Kondisi di sebuah rumah kediaman yang sedang sibuk dengan berbagai persiapan untuk acara yang sangat penting bagi keluarga itu nampaknya semakin ramai. Dengan hampir sebagian anggota keluarga yang hadir membuat suasana rumah menjadi riuh setelah kedatangan salah satu anggota yang telah lama tak kembali ke rumah tersebut.

Canda tawa dan gurauan yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir mereka menjadi sambutan yang tak terkirakan sebelumnya. Sungmin yang datang tanpa pemberitahuan apapun membuat hampir semua anggota keluarga terkejut namun sekaligus bahagia. Sudah lama mereka menginginkan kebersamaan ini dan akhirnya keinginan mereka bisa terwujudkan.

"_Aish_~. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu _Eomma_ jika kau akan kembali hari ini. Mungkin _Eomma _akan menyuruh supir untuk menjemputmu di bandara dan memasakkan menu kesukaanmu, _Chagi~ya_" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Wanita yang diketahui sebagai Ibu Sungmin tersebut begitu bahagia.

"_Aniyo, Eomma_. Kalian sedang sibuk persiapan pernikahan _Eonni_ dan aku tak ingin semakin merepotkan kalian" Sungmin menjawab dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"_Ya_! Mana mungkin kami merasa direpotkan. Kami sangat bahagia kau pulang, _Chagi~ya_" ucap Ibu Sungmin kembali sambil mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin. "_Aigoo~_. Anak _Eomma_ semakin cantik saja" lanjutnya. Sungmin hanya membalas dengan senyuman terbaiknya lalu memeluk erat tubuh wanita paruh baya tersebut. Ia juga tak kalah bahagianya, akhirnya ia bisa kembali berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

"_Eomma_. Mana _Eonni_?" tanya Sungmin setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Dia ada di kamarnya, sedang sibuk memilih tema yang cocok untuk pernikahannya, " Ibu Sungmin menjawab sambil menunjuk ke atas dengan gerakan dagunya. Sungmin mengangguk lalu beranjak menuju kamar kakaknya. Sedikit kejutan kecil tak jadi masalah.

"_Eonni_…" Sungmin berteriak memanggil kakaknya saat menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. "_Eonni_…" teriaknya kembali membuat sang Ibu berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena ia merasa sifat Sungmin tak pernah berubah hingga saat ini.

"_Eonni_.." Dengan sedikit berteriak Sungmin memanggil nama kakaknya setelah dirinya berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya tersebut dan sontak saja hal itu membuat Lee Kibum –kakaknya terkejut.

"_Ya_! Sungmin~_ah_.." Kibum segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju sang adik yang berada di ambang pintu kamarnya, memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. "_Aigoo_~ kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu _Eonni_?" tanya Kibum setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sungmin tersenyum melihat sambutan dari kakaknya tersebut, ia merasa senang melihat kakaknya itu bahagia atas kedatangannya. "Kejutan.." jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman polosnya –seakan-akan apa yang dilakukannya bukanlah hal penting.

"_Aish_! Kau ini. –Ah, untung kau datang hari ini. _Kajja_" Kibum segera menarik tangan Sungmin ke arah tempat tidurnya yang penuh dengan beberapa potongan kertas bergambar di dalamnya. Sungmin yang tak mengerti dengan maksud Kibum tersebut hanya pasrah mengikuti kemauan kakaknya itu.

"Hah~. Pendidikanmu kan masih berhubungan dengan _desain interior_. Bisakah kau membantu _Eonni_ memilih tema yang cocok untuk pernikahan nanti? Kau pasti mengerti bagaimana selera _Eonni_ dan _Oppa_, bukan?" Kibum menyerahkan lembaran gambar tema pernikahannya yang berserakan di tempat tidurnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menerima kertas itu lalu membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas tersebut, mencari tema yang menurutnya cocok untuk pernikahan kakaknya nanti.

"Menurut aku ini saja, _Eonni_" Sungmin menyerahkan selembar kertas bergambar yang menurutnya sangat cocok. "Konsep ini sepertinya sangat sederhana namun tetap _elegant_. Aku yakin Siwon _Oppa_ akan setuju karena yang aku tahu _Oppa_ tak ingin terlalu ramai namun tetap memperhatikan kesan kesempurnaan dan mewah. _Eotte_?" jelasnya.

"Ah~ Kau benar-benar hebat. Akan _Eonni_ tunjukkan padanya nanti" ucap Kibum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum memperhatikan konsep tersebut sejara detail.

"Bagaimana jika besok kau ikut dengan _Eonni_ saja?" Tiba-tiba Kibum bertanya setelah menyimpan lembaran kertas tersebut di atas nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. "_Eoh_, untuk apa?" Sungmin balik bertanya karena sebenarnya ia memiliki rencana lain untuk besok. "Siwon _Oppa_ meminta _Eonni_ untuk datang ke toko perhiasan tempat kami memesan cincin pernikahan. Dia tak bisa menjemput karena sebelumnya dia ada _meeting_ dengan _client_nya dari Newyork. Dan setelah itu kami akan pergi bertemu dengan _Wedding Organizer_ untuk membicarakan konsep pernikahan kami. _Eonni_ kurang paham dengan ini jadi _Eonni_ sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. _Eotte_?"

Sungmin nampak berpikir sejenak. Dalam rencana yang ia susun saat di Paris, besok itu ia akan mencari sesuatu sebagai permintaan maafnya pada Kyuhyun lalu pergi menemui kekasihnya tersebut untuk menjelaskan semuanya sekaligus menyalurkan rasa kerinduannya pada Kyuhyun. Namun jika begini, ia merasa bimbang. Tak mungkin ia mengecewakan kakak yang paling disayanginya. Tapi, dalam hal lain ia juga tak ingin semakin lama membohongi Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bisa memastikannya sekarang. Aku ada janji besok" ucap Sungmin lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur Kibum.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Kedua wanita itu nampak bahagia dalam perjalanannya. Sudah lama mereka tak melakukan hal tersebut. Usia mereka yang hanya terpaut 2 tahun saja membuat mereka dengan nyaman saling bercerita terkadang salah satu dari mereka melontarkan kalimat-kalimat saling menggoda.

"Kau yakin akan bertemu Kyuhyun hari ini?" tanya salah satu wanita diantara mereka yang memiliki rambut sedikit ikal itu –saat mereka baru saja turun dari taksi yang membawa mereka ke sebuah kawasan mewah di kota Seoul tersebut.

"_Ne_, aku takut jika aku memberitahunya nanti, dia semakin akan marah. Selagi menunggu _Eonni_ di toko perhiasan, mungkin aku akan membeli sesuatu yang bisa aku beri padanya dan aku harap dengan begitu dia tak marah padaku. Hehe~" jawab Sungmin tak lupa dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ck, kau ini" Kibum berdecak sambil melihat ke arah ponselnya untuk membaca pesan yang baru saja didapatnya. Lalu kembali melihat ke arah adiknya. "Ah, ? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa Kyuhyun sulit dihubungi? Bagaimana bisa kalian akan bertemu?"

"_Eung_~. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke apartemennya atau ke tempat kerjanya. Aku sudah bertanya pada temannya dan dia mengatakan padaku jika dia sudah lama tidak kembali ke Nowon". Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin sendiri hanya dapat mendesah kecewa. Namun dalam hatinya, ia masih bersyukur setidaknya dia masih bisa mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun dari temannya –Lee Donghae meskipun informasi yang didapatkannya tak mampu untuk menghilangkan rasa kegelisahan yang dirasakannya.

"_Oppa_..". Suara Kibum yang memanggil seorang pria di dalam sana membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Tak terasa hanya dengan pembicaraan kecil dengan kakaknya mampu membuat pikirannya kembali melayang memikirkan Kyuhyun.

Kedua sudut bibir Sungmin tertarik ke atas melihat kemesraan kakak dengan calon kakak iparnya itu karena ia dapat melihat begitu besarnya rasa cinta dan kasih sayang di antara mereka. Dengan kesibukan Siwon sebagai Direktur muda di Perusahaan yang sedang dikelolanya itu tak dapat membuat hubungan mereka putus begitu saja. Kepercayaan mereka mampu mengikat hubungan mereka dengan kuat.

Dalam hatinya ia merasa iri dengan kebersamaan mereka. Andai saja, yang saat ini sedang mencoba cincin tersebut adalah ia dan Kyuhyun. Mungkin Sungmin akan merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Sungmin tak mengarah pada kedua orang yang sedang berdiskusi di sampingnya. Suara yang baru saja didengarnya begitu familiar dan cukup untuk membuat konsentrasinya mengabur. Suara bass itu sangat mirip dengan suara Kyuhyun. Namun ia kembali berpikir, pasti banyak di Negara ini yang memiliki suara seperti itu. Dan karena hal itulah yang membuat dirinya harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif tersebut.

"Ini sangat indah,Kyuhyun~_ah_. Bahkan aku sangat menyukai ini"

Kata-kata itu.. rasanya membuat telinga Sungmin ditikam oleh sebuah benda tajam yang mampu dengan cepat memecahkan gendang telinganya. Satu kata yang begitu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sepertinya ia harus menarik kembali kata-kata yang bahkan belum kering terucap.

"Kyu~" lirihan yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir Sungmin membuat empat orang yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri wanita itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada titik pusat mereka. Cairan bening yang selalu siap tersedia kini tak mampu bertahan dalam tempatnya, keluar dari sudut mata Sungmin lalu mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya setelah melihat dengan jelas bahwa lelaki yang tak jauh darinya itu memang benar-benar Kyuhyun bersama dengan seorang wanita yang bahkan sangat ia kenali, wanita itu mantan kekasih Kyuhyun sekaligus teman satu angkatannya saat masih kuliah di Kampus yang sama dengan Kyuhyun –sebelum dia mendapatkan beasiswa pendidikan di Paris.

Sungmin masih mencerna dengan baik apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan ia dengar, sisa-sisa keterkejutannya itu membuat dirinya begitu sulit untuk bergerak. "Hiks.." Akhirnya isakan tangis itu keluar dari mulutnya diikuti dengan kakinya yang menarik seluruh bagian tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari sana, berlari keluar dari tempat yang mampu membayar segala kegelisahannya.

Lelaki bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Antara percaya atau tidak bahwa wanita yang berada di sisinya beberapa waktu lalu dan wanita yang menangis di hadapannya itu adalah Lee Sungmin –kekasihnya. Keterkejutannya itu membuat lidahnya begitu kelu untuk berbicara bahkan untuk membalas panggilan dari wanita yang telah pergi itu. Perasaannya antara bahagia, sedih dan kecewa.

"Kau temani Sungmin saja dulu, _Chagi~ya_. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini segera" ucap Siwon setelah dia melihat goresan kesedihan yang baru saja muncul dari wajah cantik calon istrinya tersebut.

"Bisakah pertemuan kita dengan _Wedding Organizer_ ditunda dulu. Aku –" Perkataan Kibum tiba-tiba dipotong begitu saja oleh Siwon. "Ssst.. Tentu saja.. Lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan. Pergilah, ini kunci mobilku". Setelah mendengar ucapan Siwon, Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi menyusul Sungmin.

"Ini sisa pembayarannya. _Gamsahamnida_" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum pada petugas toko perhiasan yang berada dihadapannya setelah pegawai tersebut membungkus cincin yang telah Siwon pesan.

"Kau.." Siwon menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padanya. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja melihat _dongsaeng_ku menangis hanya karena lelaki sepertimu" ujar Siwon dan setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan wanita yang bersamanya di sana.

"Ming~" gumam Kyuhyun lalu mengambil ponsel yang berada dalam saku jaketnya. Tangannya bergerak mendekatkan ponselnya itu pada telinganya dan setelah itu terdengar suara helaan napas kecewa.

"Seohyun~_ah_.." panggil Donghae pada wanita yang berada di sampingnya.

"Pergilah.. Kejar dia.." ucap wanita yang bernama Seo Johyun tersebut dan dibalas dengan anggukan cepat dari Kyuhyun.

**_OoOoOoO_**

"Sungmin~_ah_" Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak sedang memanggil seorang wanita yang tergolek lemah di atas tempat tidurnya, Sungmin –wanita itu baru saja sadar beberapa detik yang selalu setelah kakaknya menemukan sang adik tak sadarkan diri di tepian jalan . Untung saja tak berapa lama Siwon –lelaki yang diketahui sebagai calon suami dari kakak Sungmin itu datang dan segera membawa wanita itu ke rumahnya.

"_Eomma_" Sungmin menjawab panggilan sang Ibu dengan lirihnya dan tak sadar bahwa cairan bening yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya telah mengalir di sudut matanya.

"_Ssst_~ Sudah jangan menangis" Ibunya beranjak duduk di tepian tempat tidur Sungmin lalu memeluk tubuhnya anak dengan erat menyalurkan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang ibu dan berharap sedikit meringankan perasaan sang anak. Tangisan itu tak berhenti bahkan semakin kencang membuat Kibum yang berada di luar kamar Sungmin ikut menangis di pelukan Siwon. Sedikit banyak ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan tak pernah sedikit pun berpaling dari lelaki itu meskipun jarak memisahkan mereka.

"_Oppa_.. Hiks" lirih Kibum lalu semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Siwon saat dirinya benar-benar sulit untuk menahan tangis. "Ssst~. Kau tak boleh menangis. Sebagai _Eonni_ kau harus memberi dia semangat. Masalah Kyuhyun biarkan aku yang mengurus" ucap Siwon sambil membalas pelukan Kibum dan mengusap lembut punggung wanita itu.

Tak berapa lama tangisan Kibum mereda lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon. "Kau benar. Aku akan menjadi _Eonni_ yang buruk jika ikut menangis" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyuman kembali oleh Siwon sambil berkata "Istriku memang hebat". Kibum terhenyak lalu menatap Siwon dengan _deathglare_ miliknya. "Kita belum menikah, _pabbo_!" Siwon terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kibum lalu kembali membawa tubuh Kibum ke dalam pelukannya. Ia bersyukur Kibum kembali tersenyum padanya.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Sudah 2 minggu ini seluruh keluarga Lee maupun keluarga Choi disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan anak mereka, baik urusan pakaian pengantin, konsep acara resepsi pernikahan, makanan, maupun undangan yang telah mereka sediakan. Hampir semua anggota keluarga maupun orang-orang yang dekat dengan keluarga pun ikut terlibat. Oleh karena itu, Kibum merasa bahagia karena persiapan itu terasa ringan dengan bantuan dari berbagai pihak dan ia juga bahagia dengan kesibukkan tersebut setidaknya ia berharap Sungmin dapat menghilangkan rasa kesedihannya.

Kibum merasa sangat sedih melihat keadaan sang adik setelah kejadian tersebut. Sungmin yang periang dan murah tersenyum menjadi Sungmin yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar seorang diri dan hampir membuat dirinya frustasi karena merasa bahwa dirinya gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang baik. Namun, setelah mendengar pendapat Siwon. Kibum merasakan ada sedikit pencerahan. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia selalu berusaha mengajak Sungmin ikut bersamanya dengan alasan bahwa Siwon tak bisa menemaninya karena disibukkan dengan urusan perusahaan yang harus dikerjakannya sekarang-sekarang ini, mengingat Siwon akan mengambil cuti setelah pernikahan mereka. Dan ternyata, rencana itu berhasil membuat senyuman manis Sungmin kembali.

"_Eonni_. Apa kau tak salah memintaku menjadi pengiringmu? Kau lihat! Aku terlihat aneh jika memakai ini?" Sungmin tak terima dengan permintaan sang kakak akhirnya berkomentar sambil menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan cermin yang berada di ruang tunggu pengantin wanita. "Aku sudah dewasa, _Eonni_" lanjutnya.

Kibum tak menjawab apapun hanya dapat tersenyum lebar melihat Sungmin yang sedang cemberut menghadap cermin. Tak lama ia berjalan mendekati Kibum lalu memeluk sang adik dari belakang. "Kau _dongsaeng_ku satu-satunya. Kita bukan hanya sekedar sepasang _Eonni-dongsaeng_ tapi kita sudah seperti teman bahkan sahabat. Jadi, _Eonni_ ingin kau yang menjadi pengiringku dan menjadi saksi pernikahan _Eonni _dan Siwon _Oppa_".

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk erat tubuh sang kakak dan tentu saja Kibum membalas pelukan tersebut. "_Eonni_ adalah yang terbaik" ucap Sungmin setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Tentu saja. Kau juga, _dongsaeng_ku yang terbaik"

Kedua mata wanita tersebut menatap pintu yang baru saja diketuk dari luar lalu menampilkan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang terlihat gagah dengan _tuxedo_ berwarna silver yang dipakainya. "Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya lelaki tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Kibum.

"Ne, _Appa_" jawab Kibum lalu menerima uluran tangan lelaki paruh baya tersebut yang diketahui sebagai Ayahnya. Berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat lengat sang Ayah sebagai bentuk kegugupannya. Di belakang mereka, Sungmin berjalan mengikuti langkah kakak dan Ayahnya tersebut. Senyuman kebahagiaan begitu jelas dalam goresan wajahnya, meskipun hatinya merasakan hal yang berbeda. Tetapi, ia akan berusaha agar hal itu tak terlihat oleh orang. Cukup dirinya yang merasakan dan ia tak ingin merusak momen terpenting dalam hidup kakaknya.

_'Kau beruntung, _Eonni._ Menikah dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Apa aku bisa melakukan itu tanpa Kyuhyun?'_ batin Sungmin berbicara dengan matanya yang tak lepas melihat prosesi pernikahan kakaknya yang sedang berlangsung.

Riuh tepuk tangan yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut membuat Sungmin tersadar lalu tersenyum melihat sang kakak yang kini telah menjadi milik orang lain. Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Entahlah, itu tangisan kebahagiaan karena melihat kakaknya yang tampak sangat bahagia atau tangisan kesedihan karena teringat pada sosok orang yang diharapkannya dapat berdampingan seperti dihadapan sana.

Beberapa prosesi pernikahan telah dilaksanakan. Dan sinar rembulan pun telah tiba, menjadikan awal permulaan jamuan makan malah yang khusus dilaksakan untuk keluarga besar dari kedua mempelai. Canda tawa dan godaan yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir orang-orang yang berada di sana terasa begitu menyahat hati Sungmin. Kata-kata itu bukanlah ditujukkan padanya. Namun dirinya teringat hal-hal yang selalu dibayangkannya bersama Kyuhyun suatu saat nanti. Ia selalu tersenyum. Akan tetapi terkadang kata-kata itu seakan mencabut senyumannya begitu saja. Sebisa mungkin dirinya menutupi kenyataan tersebut.

Kibum dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan kata-kata tersebut karena ia tahu sedikit-banyak Sungmin tersakiti dengan itu. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini? Ia tak mungkin merusakan moment bahagia ini meskipun kesedihan sedang melingkupi perasaan Sungmin.

"Siwon~_ah_. _Eomma_ dengar kau telah menyewa sebuah pulau untuk acara khusus dengan rekan-rekan kerjamu. Apa itu benar?" Ibu Lee bertanya setelah mereka menyelesaikan jamuan makan malam mereka yang terakhir.

"Ah~, _ne Eomma_. Rencananya kami akan berangkat besok agar tidak menyita waktu banyak" jelas Siwon yang dibalas anggukan oleh keluarga yang mendengar hal itu. "Dan, _Eomma_. Apa boleh aku mengajak Sungmin untuk ikut bersama kami?"

"_Eoh_? Kenapa aku harus ikut? Itukan rekan kerja _Oppa_, aku tak mengerti dengan bisnis" ucap Sungmin tak terima karena yang ada dalam benaknya adalah teman-teman Siwon yang selalu serius dengan pembicaraan yang selalu menjurus pada bisnis atau Perusahaan.

"Kau tenang saja. Mereka tak seperti itu. Acara ini pasti sangat menyenangkan karena _Oppa _sudah menyewa kapal khusus untuk kita. Dan kita akan berangkat sore hari agar bisa menikmati _sunset_ langsung dari lautan. Bagus bukan?" Siwon kembali berbicara agar sang adik ipar ikut dalam acara tersebut.

"_Aish~_ baiklah" jawab Sungmin pasrah karena sedang malas untuk berdebat.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Hembusan angin dari hamparan air laut yang biru dengan pemandangan burung-burung yang berlalu lintas di atas udara membuat suasana kapal yang telah didesain khusus itu semakin indah dan mewah. Tak heran jika lelaki seperti Choi Siwon mengadakan sebuah acara yang terbilang megah tersebut untuk pernikahan pertama dan terakhir untuknya.

Canda tawa yang mengisi suasana sore hari di kapal tersebut semakin terasa setelah semburat kemerahan muncul dari sudut dunia. Inilah yang mereka nanti sejak 2 jam lalu mereka menaiki kapal tersebut. Hampir semua yang berada di sana adalah sepasang kekasih maupun sepasang suami istri karena mereka merupakan relasi kerja Siwon selama ini yang tak ingin melewatkan acara sepenting ini begitu saja. Kemesraan yang mereka maupun Siwon dan Kibum tunjukkan membuat seorang wanita yang tak jauh dari mereka mendesah frustasi. Inilah yang tak diinginkannya, semua ini membuat dirinya semakin kesepian tanpa Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu, entah mengapa sampai saat ini tak menghubunginya. Ia sadar jika sejak pertemuan tak sengaja itu, ia memang tak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Namun bukankah jika lelaki itu menganggap Sungmin begitu penting baginya, ia tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja?

Sungmin semakin mendesah kecewa. Wanita itu segera membalikkan badannya yang sedang berada di pinggir kapal, memandangi matahari yang semakin tenggelam di ujung sana. Hembusan angin yang semakin kencang itu membuat rambutnya yang tergerai indah terbang terbawa angin. Tangannya meremas pagar penghalang di depannya, menetralisir hatinya yang berdenyut sakit dengan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sambil menutup kedua matanya. Akan tetapi bukan ketenangan yang ia dapatkan melainkan kilasan-kilasan kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun yang diakhiri dengan kilasan pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Hiks..." Tangisan itu akhirnya tak dapat dibendung juga. Masih dengan meremas pagar pengalang tersebut, Sungmin melampiaskan segala kekecewaannya. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

"_Oppa~_" Kibum yang melihat tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar segera meremas pelan tangan Siwon. Ia tahu jika Sungmin sedang menangis. Perasaan mereka sebagai adik-kakak yang cukup dekat itu membuat Kibum sedikit banyak merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sungmin. "Aku tak sanggup jika melihatnya terus seperti itu" lirih Kibum lalu membenamkan kepalanya pada lengan atas Siwon. "Tenanglah, itu tak kan lama" bisik Siwon sambil mengusap lembut rambut Kibum yang hampir menutupi wajah cantik Kibum

**_OoOoOoO_**

Akhirnya malam itu tiba, semua penumpang kapal berada di bagian luar kapal menikmati indahnya laut pada malam hari. Berbagai hidangan-hidangan _barbeque _ yang tersaji membuat suasana kehangatan itu terasa meskipun angin malam semakin menggila.

Sungmin yang juga berada di sana tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan beberapa wanita yang menjadi teman barunya yang sedang mengobrol ringan sambil menikmati hidangan di sebuah tempat yang memang telah di sediakan oleh orang-orang kepercayaan Siwon. Ternyata tak semua yang berada di sini membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Wanita-wanita ini sepertinya sengaja memisahkan diri dari pasangannya untuk menikmati acara ini.

"_Mianhae_. Sepertinya aku tak dapat melanjutkan perbincangan menyenangkan ini. Suamiku memintaku untuk menemaninya" ucap salah satu wanita yang diketahui bernama Jaejoong yang merupakan istri dari seorang _CEO_ muda bernama Jung Yunho –teman Siwon.

"Ah, aku juga sepertinya harus segera menemui kekasihku. Baru saja dia mengirimku pesan. _Mianhae_" ucap wanita lain yang bernama Ryeowook, kekasih dari Kim Jongwoon yang juga merupakan seorang _CEO_ dari Perusahaan kontraktor terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan mereka, "_Gwenchanayo_. Aku tak apa sendiri". Kedua wanita itu balas tersenyum pada Sungmin lalu berpamitan padanya. Senyuman manis yang sebelumnya terukir indah di wajahnya kini menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Kegelisahan kembali merasuki dalam dirinya..

Sungmin masih setia duduk di sana menikmati hembusan angin laut dan pemandangan langit yang terbentang luas bahkan hingga alunan musik yang indah terdengar, Sungmin masih memisahkan diri di sana. Ia tak mungkin terus-menerus mengikuti Junghee. Ini adalah pesta pernikahannya bukan pesta ultah tahun yang bebas untuk ia nikmati.

_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_

_Just in case I ever need 'em again someday_

_I've been setting aside time_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

Beberapa bait lagu yang berjudul _Way back into love_ itu mulai terdengar. Sungmin tertegun mendengar lagu ini, mengingatkannya pada sosok lelaki yang telah mengisi hidupnya beberapa tahun ini. Lagu ini adalah salah satu lagu yang selalu Kyuhyun nyanyikan saat dirinya membuat Sungmin sedih ataupun kesal.

Sungmin kembali menangis, bahunya bergetar menahan isakan tangisnya agar tak terdengar orang lain. Bukan hanya lagu itu yang membuat Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun. Suara ini… Suara ini juga begitu mirip dengan suara halus milik Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin~_ah_" Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat setelah mendengar panggilan tersebut. pandangan matanya terarah pada sumber suara yang tak jauh darinya. Matanya kembali memanas melihat seorang lelaki tampan berbalut jas hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang membuat lelaki itu semakin mempesona.

Sungmin tak bergeming, masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Hatinya menginginkannya untuk segera berlari ke sana memeluk tubuh itu seerat mungkin menyalurkan kerinduan yang begitu besar. Namun, salahkan saja ego yang terus membelenggu tubuhnya. Kerinduan itu tertutup begitu saja mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Pandangan mata Sungmin menghindar dari sana. Sakit hati yang cukup mendalam membuatnya kembali enggan bertemu sosok itu.

Lelaki itu –Cho Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa melihat bagaimana respon Sungmin saat ini. Mau tak mau, ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sungmin berada sambil menarik nafas secara perlahan untuk membuat dirinya rileks saat bertatapan mata dengan Sungmin. Namun usahanya sia-sia saat dirinya berada beberapa langkah tak jauh dari Sungmin, jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan dan tubuhnya terasa panas karena gugup.

"Sungmin~_ah_" Kyuhyun kembali memanggil nama Sungmin namun wanita itu tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "_Mianhae_~" ucap Kyuhyun setelah beberapa waktu dirinya menunggu tanggapan Kyuhyun. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengkhianatimu. Saat itu aku sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Aku tak pernah menduga jika kita akan bertemu di sana karena yang aku tahu kau masih di Paris." Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, " Aku berencana untuk menemuimu di Paris. Aku.. aku berniat untuk melanjutkan hubungan kita pada jenjang yang lebih serius. Ming~, Aku mohon maafkan aku" Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin lalu tangannya yang tak memegang mic mengambil sesuatu yang berada pada saku jasnya. "Sungmin~_ah, would you marry me_?"

Sungmin yang mendengar kata terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan segera mengarahkan padangan matanya pada Kyuhyun. Air mata itu kembali menetes di sudur matanya. Tertegun melihat Kyuhyun berlutut dihadapannya dengan tangan kiri yang membawa sebuah kotak merah beludru yang menampilkan sebuah cincin permata yang sangat indah.

Sungmin tak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya. Kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun seakan menguap begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu di hadapan banyak orang penting di kapal tersebut. Masih dengan air mata yang menelusuri pipinya, Sungmin memandang kakaknya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Wanita itu pun ikut menangis bahagia melihat bagaimana usaha Kyuhyun agar membuat sang adik bahagia. Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali memandang Kyuhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya menunggu jawaban Sungmin. _'Lelaki ini benar-benar'_ ucap Sungmin dalam hati lalu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Riuh teriakan orang-orang yang berada di atas kapal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun terkejut lalu menegakkan kepalanya memandangi keadaan sekelilingnya dan pada akhirnya mendapati sebuah senyuman manis dari seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum membalas senyuman itu lalu tangannya bergerak untuk meraih cincin tersebut dan memasangkannya pada jari manis Sungmin. Menarik tangan tersebut lalu menciumnya begitu lama menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya dan menarik tubuh wanita itu ke dalam dekapannya. "_Saranghaeyo_.." bisiknya pelan. "_Nado saranghaeyo_.." jawab Sungmin lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

**_OoOoOoO_**

Angin malam yang berhembus kencang tak membuat suasana di kapal tersebut surut begitu saja. Momen-momen bahagia yang terjadi hari ini membuat semuanya terasa enggan untuk beranjak meninggalkan tempat mereka meskipun waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Begitu pun dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hingga saat ini mereka masih setia memandangan hamparan air laut yang bahkan terlihat begitu gelap. Meskipun begitu, rasa bahagia mereka membuat semua terasa begitu indah. Tangan Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas sedikit pun untuk tak memeluk Sungmin. Bahkan saat ini Kyuhyun sedang memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sungmin.

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakan padaku jika kau akan kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Kyuhyun menghilangkan keheningan di antara mereka, menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sungmin.

"Itu.. _Mianhae_. _Eonni_ memintaku untuk pulang secepatnya. Aku ingin menghubungimu, hanya saja kau begitu sulit untuk aku hubungi. Aku berniat untuk menjelaskannya padamu setelah aku mengantar _Eonni_ pergi ke toko perhiasan dan bertemu _Wedding Organizer_. Akan tetapi.." jelas Sungmin namun merasa ragu untuk menjelaskan hal yang tak ingin ia ingat kembali.

"_Mianhae_.." ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba lalu mengecup rambut Sungmin cukup lama. "Aku sama sekali tak ingin mengecewakanmu. Aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak dulu. Sungguh, aku tak berniat mengkhianatimu. Aku hanya meminta bantuan padanya. Itu saja" lanjut Kyuhyun agar tak ada kesalahpahaman lagi di antara mereka. "Hhm.. _Arraseo_" jawab Sungmin lalu memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di sampingnya, tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan kita jika seseorang itu tak membantuku untuk merencanakan ini semua. Aku selalu mencoba untuk menghubungimu namun ponselmu tak juga aktif. Bahkan aku sudah mendatangi rumahmu. Akan tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku karena hampir semua keluargamu sedang sibuk. Aku tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir" ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan hal itu kembali.

"Seseorang? Siapa dia?" tanya Sungmin yang begitu penasaran.

"Siwon, dia menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku merasa gugup saat itu. Namun aku tak percaya ternyata dia mau begitu saja membantuku setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya" jawab Kyuhyun lalu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"Siwon _Oppa_ memang benar-benar baik. Aku sangat bahagia karena _Eonni_ku mendapatkan lelaki yang pantas untuknya" ujar Sungmin yang diakhiri dengan senyuman balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Oleh karena itu, aku berharap kita tak menyia-nyiakan kebaikannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita. Yang terpenting untuk kita saat ini adalah saling mempercayai. Karena sebesar apapun cinta kita namun tanpa ada kepercayaan. Maka itu akan terasa sia-sia begitu saja. Dan aku berharap, hubungan kita ini akan terus membawa kebahagiaan" jelas Kyuhyun kembali.

"_Ne_, aku akan melakukannya" ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman terbaiknya. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau telah memilihku menjadi pendamping hidupmu"

"Terima kasih juga karena kau mau mendampingiku dan terus memberikan cintamu untukku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, selamanya" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan kembali memandangi hamparan air laut dengan angin yang terus berhembus seakan membawa mereka terbang membawa kebahagiaan.

**_~ FINISH ~_**

**_SIDE STORY_**

Kondisi Sungmin yang terus berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya membuat Kibum ikut bersedih. Setiap kali ia melewati kamar Sungmin, pintu kamar itu selalu tertutup. Ia tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk adiknya saat ini karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa agar membuat Sungmin tersenyum kembali.

Kibum tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa pada kedua orang tuanya, karena mereka sedang sibuk mengurus berbagai keperluan untuk pernikahan Kbum dan Siwon. Oleh karena itu, Kibum hanya dapat bercerita pada Siwon. Meskipun lelaki itu sedang sibuk, dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan keadaan Kibum.

Saat mendengar semua penjelasan Junghee bagaimana kondisi Sungmin yang membuat Junghee ikut bersedih. Diam-diam Siwon membuat janji dengan Kyuhyun disela-sela kesibukannya sebagai _CEO _juga mempersiapkan pernikahannya yang tinggal menghitung hari.

"Maaf menunggu lama" ucap Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba di tempat yang telah mereka janjikan. Siwon hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Ehem.." Siwon kembali bergumam sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Kita langsung pada inti permasalahannya saja. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah kalian. Namun mengingat bagaimana kondisi Sungmin yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi _dongsaeng_ku. Aku tak mungkin tinggal diam begitu saja". Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan namun dalam pikirannya berkecambuk setelah mendengar ucapan Siwon tentang kondisi Sungmin. Kyuhyun khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa maksudmu melakukan itu pada Sungmin?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Aku tak berniat mengkhianati Sungmin. Saat kita bertemu di toko perhiasan itu sebenarnya aku sedang mencari cincin yang cocok untuk melamar Sungmin"

"Jika kau bermaksud untuk melamar adikku. Mengapa kau membawa Seohyun untuk menemanimu? Yang aku tahu, bukankah dia mantan kekasihmu?" tanya Siwon mengintrupsi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hah~. Saat itu aku tak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa. Aku tak mungkin meminta bantuan calon istrimu mengingat sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah. Jika aku meminta bantuan pada Hyukjae yang kebetulan adalah kekasih Donghae sekaligus teman dekat Sungmin, aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil. _Hyung_ tahu bukan bagaimana sifat Hyukjae?" jelas Kyuhyun kembali. Sedangkan Siwon hanya kembali mengangguk.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka jika kami akan bertemu di sana. Aku mengajak Seohyun karena kebetulan dia juga ada janji dengan kekasihnya di tempat yang tak jauh dari toko. Sungguh. Aku tak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan Seohyun kecuali pertemanan. Aku tak mungkin mengkhianati orang yang sangat aku cintai" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang begitu serius.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini?" tanya Siwon lalu mengambil cangkir kopi yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan segalanya pada Sungmin. Namun hingga saat ini ponselnya tak pernah aktif. Aku berniat melamarnya meskipun aku tak yakin jika dia akan kembali percaya padaku" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang kini terlihat frustasi.

"Hhm, begitu" Siwon sedikit memberi jeda dalam ucapannya. "Sehari setelah resepsi pernikahanku. Aku berencana membuat sebuah acara khusus untuk rekan bisnisku. Jika kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu. Aku akan membujuk Sungmin untuk ikut bersama kami. Aku tak dapat melakukan hal lain yang dapat membuat hubungan kalian membaik. Hanya cinta kalian yang mampu membuat itu kembali seperti semula. Lakukanlah sesuatu yang mungkin dapat mengembalikan kepercayaan kalian atau mungkin kau melamarnya di sana?" ucap Siwon tentang apa yang menurutnya sebagai solusi terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. "Kau susun saja apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana lalu kau hubungi aku secepatnya. Aku akan memberitahumu kabar selanjutnya" lanjutnya lalu sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya.

"Maaf aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. _Good luck_" pamit Siwon lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menempuk bahu Kyuhyun sekilas.

"_Gomawo, hyung_"

**_~END~_**

**Gamsahamnida ^^b**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
